Detect Magic
Detect Magic, sometimes known simply as Detect, is a utility Spell. Its function is to pick up any traces of magic in the immediate area. It first appears in Quest for Glory I and is available in all games. Detect requires 2 MP to cast in the first four games. In Quest for Glory V, Detect's cost is increased to 5 MP. Learning Detect Magic is learned in Quest for Glory I by travelling to the Meep's Peep and speaking to the Green Meep. Asking it about "magic" will result in him tossing the spell's scroll out of his hole, which the Hero will pick up. Detect can also be purchased in Quest for Glory II from Keapon Laffin for 10 dinars. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory I will already have the knowledge of Detect when he begins. Function When cast, the Hero will receive a message regarding the state of magic in the area. If there's nothing particularly magical in the area, the message will state as such. The Hero will only detect magic within the immediate area, either the screen he's currently on or, in the case of Quest for Glory V, the area he's currently in. It's possible that there may be so much magic in a given area that the spell will be unable to pin down anything in particular, and the given message will reflect that. In Quest for Glory V, the spell has an added bonus of visually highlighting any particular object or area that is magical, in addition to the message. When cast, the spell should be targeted, as casting it from the Belt or the Spells Menu will instead have the Hero cast it on himself, and he will receive the message "Your status as a Hero makes you magical." Special Uses See below for areas that simply respond in the positive to casting Detect. This section covers situations in the game that have a story-related or quest-related response to the spell: Quest for Glory I: *Casting at Flying Falls will make a ladder appear, allowing the Magic User a means to climb up to Henry the Hermit's house. *Casting in the back area of the Kobold Cave will make a chest appear near the south wall. Quest for Glory II: *Casting anywhere in the streets of Shapeir will make an arrow appear, pointing in the direction of WIT, and giving the Magic User some Puzzle Points. *At Sahir Tarik at the north end of Shapeir, casting Detect will make the door to WIT appear. *During Erasmus' Pre-Test in WIT, casting Detect will reveal which bell the Hero needs to place on the stand. Quest for Glory IV: *In Erana's Garden, casting Detect will reveal magic in the pond. This will lead to the finding of the Protection spell. Quest for Glory V: *When the Wizard is tailing Arestes to his hideout after the bank robbery, casting Detect will reveal the presence of a trap on the hidden door beneath the bridge. Responses The following areas will give a positive response to having Detect cast. Note that some areas will obviously be magical, but a message will appear suggesting that the Hero not cast spells in that area, usually for his own safety. Quest for Glory I: *Erana's Peace *Healer's Hut *Fox Road (when the Fox is present) *Snow Forest (when Brauggi is present, wearing the Glowing Gem) *Zauberberg and Erasmus' House *Flying Falls *Fairy Ring *Dryad Oak *Kobold Cave *Brigand Fortress/Warlock's room *Baba Yaga's Hut (not in EGA) Quest for Glory II: *WIT *Dervish Puzzle *Forbidden City *Emir's Palace Quest for Glory III: *Magic Shop *Pool of Peace *Heart of the World *Lost City (specifically the Portal Chamber) Quest for Glory IV: *Erana's Garden *Baba Yaga's Hut Quest for Glory V: *West Gate *Nob Hill *Erasmus' House *Dragon Pillar *Gate to Hades *Dragon Blood Pool *Hydra Cave *Dryad Grove *Temple of the Oracle *Erana's Retreat *Katrina's Retreat *Atlantis Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in your room at Tarna or your hut at the Simbani Village. This will cause you to lose Honor and Paladin points. Casting anywhere else will not train the spell or use up any mana points. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't have Detect for any reason in the previous games, he will be given the spell if importing into any game but Quest for Glory II. The Magic User imported into that game must either have learned it in the first game or must purchase it from Keapon Laffin. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will be given Detect in Quest for Glory III, Quest for Glory IV, and Quest for Glory V. In the first two games, he must learn the spell through the usual channels. Trivia *Casting in front of Baba Yaga's Hut in either game it appears in will reveal that it is "artifact-level" magic, the kind which Wizards have duels over. Category:Spells